Another One
by Spike the Hedgechidna
Summary: After Jak 3. A new figure has arrived in Spargus, he looks friendly enough, but what secrets may this figure hold. Rated T for future cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Well, ive only made a Sonic fanfic and after beating the three series of Jak and Daxter, I planned to make a fanfic out of it. Just now getting to it though.

Another One: Chapter 1

Out in the wasteland, a figure was walking toward Spargus. Heh had red hair with some black in it, but you couldnt tell till he pulled down his hood. He had green eyes and was 6'1. He had a cloth over his mouth and his hood of his cloak was up because of the sand. He stopped all of a sudden as a few Marauders flew off the hill and landed where he would have been if her kept walking. The spun around and started to fire at him. The figure lept into the air and landed on top of one of the vehicles. He pulled open the top part of the vehicle and grabbed the Marauder inside. He threw him out of the vehicle and jumped inside. He swerved around and fired at the other Marauders. The other vehicles took hits and exploded. After this was done, he drove the vehicle to the trees and parked it. He walked to the gates of Spargus and they opened automatically. The figure walked into a room with numeruous vehicles . Though, it seemed as if there was one that would be next to the wimpy looking car. He shruged this off and saw a very chubby man walking towards him. "Nice way to deal with though Marauders." he said. "Where exactly am I?" the figure asked. "Why, your in Spargus, the name's Kleiver, whats yours?" Kleiver asked. The figure took of his hood and pulled down the cloth around his mouth. "My name, is Jace." he said. "Jace eh? Well Jace, your pretty lucky you got here, a storm seems to be coming." Kleiver said looking out to the desert. "Tell me, these vehicles take up a certain area, but theres a gap between that wimpy one and the big one." Jace said pointing to the gap. "Does a vehicle go there?" he asked. "Yea, but the one driving it is still out in the Wasteland, hope he makes it back." Kleiver said. And just as he said that, a fast vehicle appeared over the hill and drove into the room. The one driving it parked it in its spot and got out. He had yellow and green hair and an orange ottsel on his shoulder. "Hey Kleiver, who's the new guy?" he said. "My name is Jace." answered Jace. "Well, nice to meet you Jace, the name's Jak." said Jak. He put out his hand and Jace looked at it for a second before grabbing it and shaking it. "Welcome to Spargus. Say, howd you get here anyway?" Jak asked. "I walked at first, but then these crazy guys in redish brown cars swarm me. So, I took one of there vehicles, took care of the other ones, and drove here." answered Jace. "That explains the Marauder car outside." Jak said. "Well, I suppose we should get in there, the storms coming." said Jak. "Right, VEGER!" yelled Kleiver. A brown ottsel in a vest came running from one of the cars. "What is it Kleiver." it asked. Jace's eyes got a little bigger. "It talked?" said Jace. "What, never seen talking animals before?" said the orange ottsel on Jak's shoulder. Jace looked at him, then at Veger. "Im not gonna ask." Jace said. "The name's Daxter, and you know my sidekick Jak." Daxter said patting Jak on the shoulder. Jak rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he almost always says that." Jak said. "I figured." Jace said. Kleiver put Veger on his shoulder and they all walked through the door into Spargus. "Well, new guy, Jace, dont go around making trouble." Kleiver said with a mean voice. "Dont worry, ive had enough excitment for today." Jace said. He and Jak left Kleiver at the door and started to walk. "Soo, howd ya manage to get the Marauder's ride?" asked Daxter. Jace looked at him. "Simple, jumped on top of it, opened it, threw out the guy in it, took over." Jace said. "Wow, while it was moving too, thats sorta impressive, course, I coulda done it easily." said Daxter. Jace chuckled and continued walking. "Hey, you know of Haven City?" Jak asked. "Ive heard of it." Jace said. "Well, I need to head there tommorow, you comin?" asked Jak. "Why not." Jace answered. "Good, you can stay at my place, since I have a feeling you dont have one here." Jak said with a chuckle. Jace chuckled as well. "Heh, guess your right." Jace said. And they walked to Jak's house. "Hey Jak, who's that guy?" asked a blue haired girl. "This is Jace, Jace, this is Keira." Jak said. "Hello Jace, nice to meet you." said Keira with a smile. "Heh, same here." Jace said. "Well, its late, we all should get to bed." Jak said. Jace walked over to the couch and layed on it. Keira went into the room next to the kitchen after saying good night to the both of them. Jak went upstairs to his room and Daxter got into a little bed by the stairs. They all fell fast asleep.

Well, what do you think so far? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here comes chapter 2.

Another One: Chapter 2

Jace woke up and sat up and strecthed while yawning. He got off the couch and walked outside. The sky was orange since it was dawn. He sat down and watched the sun rise. Along with nightime, this was his favorite time of day. He heard the door open behind him and he looked back and saw Keira standing in the doorway looking grogy. " yawn Your up early." she said. Jace chuckled. "Seems you are too, I didnt wake you did I?" asked Jace. Keira shook her head. "No, I normally get up at this time, im just not a morning person." she said with a laugh. Jace smiled and looked at the ocean. "Jak said he was going to Haven City today, you coming with us?" Jace asked Keira. "Yeah, I need to go see daddy about something." she answered. "Daddy? Heh, so your dad lives there?" Jace asked. Keira nodded. "Yeah, he works with the eco supplies for the city." she said. "Oh, so, whats this Haven City like?" Jace asked. "You ask alot of questions dont you?" Keira asked. Jace chuckled. "Guess I do." he said. "Well, at first the city was run by Baron Praxis." she said. At the mention of Praxis' name Jace clenched his fist. "Then, Ashelin ran the KG and city. After Veger attacked the palace.." but she was interupted. "Whoa whoa whoa, Veger? You mean the brown ottsel that Kleiver guy has?" he said. Keira nodded. "Long story, ill tell that later. But anyway, Jak was banished here and left to die in the Wasteland, but King Damos found him and brought him here." she said. She got a sad look in her eyes when she said Damos. "Who is Damos?" Jace asked. "He was king of Spargus, and Jak's dad." she said. "What do you mean was?" Jace asked. "Well, lets just say he's no longer with us." Keira said looking down. Jace understood now and he looked down aswell. "What about that Praxis, where is he?" Jace said. "He was killed by Kor, leader of the Metal Heads, Jak killed him." Keira said. "So the Metal Heads are gone?" Jace said looking hopefull. "No, some of the stronger ones took over part of Haven City." Keira said. "Oh, I see." Jace said. By this time Jak walked out wiht Daxter on his shoulder and strecthed. "Morning Keira, Jace." Jak said. They both said morning back. "Well Jace, Keira, you both ready to go?" Jak asked. They nodded and the three left. The went through the vehicle room and out of the gates of Spargus. The came up to a blue craft and they got on. The back doors closed and took them to Haven City. Once they arrived the three got out. "So, this is Haven City." Jace said looking around. "No, this is Metal Land, of course its Haven City." Daxter said. Jak hit him acroos the head. "Daxter, shut up." Jak said. Keira shook her head and they started to walk towards the Naughty Ottsel. On the way, Jace accidently bumped into a Freedom Fighter. "My bad, sorry." Jace said. "Just watch where your going next time!" the guard yelled. Jace narrowed his eyes. "No need to blow your top." he said. "Just what will you do if I do eh?" the guard said grabbing his weapon. Jace looked at his weapon and laughed. "Ive seen more intimidating toys in a three year old's hand." Jace said. "Thats it!" the guard yelled and fired at Jace. Jace moved out of the way with ease and advanced to the guard at high speed. The guard kept firing and missed each time. Jace got in front of the guard and grabbed the head of the gun. He twisted his hand and the end broke off like it was a mere twig. "I suggest you continue your dutie sir." Jace said. The guard got nervous and ran off. Jak shook his head. "I wouldnt do that very often. Lets just get to the Naughty Ottsel." he said. They got there and walked in. Torn was at the communication desk in the middle. "Hey Jak, whose that guy behind you?" Torn asked. "This is Jace. Jace, this is Torn." Jak said. They nodded at each other. Suddenly, the alarms went off. "Jak, an army of Metal Heads are advancing from their part of the city. And it seems there and new types of Metal Heads with them. You, new guy, Jace, do you have any weapons?" Torn asked. "Other then my fists and feet, no." Jace said. Torn threw him a gun with a red ammo cartrige on top. "What's this?" Jace asked. "Thats a Scatter Gun." Jak said. "Come on, lets go make some noise." Jak said. The two ran out of the building toward the Metal Head section of the city.

Well, looks like theres gonna be a fight going on next chapter. R&R.


End file.
